Hermione Granger goes back in time to go to school with Tom Riddle
by I-am-a-horcrux
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts is just over, Hermione is full of hatred towards He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and when she finds a time-turner she decides going back in time to stop Tom Riddle from becoming You-Know-Who is the only thing she can try and do to spare Harry's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Saying goodbye.

It was late, the final battle of Hogwarts had just happened. Every death eater had either disapparated or was killed, Ron and Hermione stood, hand in hand, in silence looking over the bodies of their friends and family, dead and alive. Luna sat in Neville's arms at the hufflepuff table, every Weasley, apart from Ron, crowed around Fred, Remus and Tonks bodies. Every person in the Great Hall sat with tears streaming down their face, everyone except Hermione. Tears had even been silently sliding down Ron's face but Hermione took no notice of this. Thoughts of Harry began circling Hermione's head but the one thought she hated most was; Harry died. Her best friend had died battling Voldemort. Voldemort, the thought of that name brought instant anger to her. She felt nothing but hatred towards him but yet, she still didn't cry, scream or shout. She simply let go of Ron's hand and walked away in silence. Ron didn't follow her, he had went back to see his family. However, Hermione left the Great Hall and began wandering around the parts of Hogwarts that weren't completely destroyed. She found herself looking at the broken staircases that no longer moved and empty, broken frames where paintings were once in. Hermione was drawn to the headmistress's office, she started walking up the staircase, and it seemed to be the only part of Hogwarts that was barley harmed. When she reached the top she had seen that the door to the office was blasted off but she walked in slowly, she silently absorbed the office, until she seen the head mistress lying on the floor. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, the head mistress, the previous head of Gryffindor; the transfiguration teacher... was dead. Hermione, however, didn't burst into tears; she just turned around and kept looking at the office. She began lifting and moving things and this is when she saw something that she wanted to keep; A time-turner. She lifted the time-turner and put it in her pocket and left the office, she went back down to the Great Hall and stood at what used to be the door. Ron came running towards her, he took her hands and moved her away to a part of the castle close to the Great Hall but somewhere where they couldn't be seen.

"It's over, we survived and I want you to know I love you but I have to go somewhere and I might not be back, at least for a long while."

These where the first words to leave Hermione's mouth and once she said this Ron thought he understood. He thought she wanted a bit of space to take in everything that just happened. Little did he know that Hermione actually had a time-turner and planned to go back in time to try and make sure Tom Riddle didn't turn into Lord Voldemort.

"I understand" Ron replied, then he pulled Hermione close and gave her a hug. "I love you too and if you want some space, I understand, this is a lot to take in all at once."

Hermione then knew that Ron didn't understand, but how could he of? Hermione didn't tell Ron about her plan or that she has a time-turner, but she still went along with what he was saying. If she were to tell Ron the truth, she knew he would stop her and she knew that she had to go back. Hermione understood that meddling with time is never good and that bad things could only come out of this but she would do whatever she could to stop Lord Voldemort. Hermione and Ron pulled apart and began to kiss; Hermione knew that this would be their last kiss, after a long kiss, Ron went back to his family and Hermione took a trip into the forbidden forest. Once she got to the beginning of the forest she put on the time-turner and put a charm on the turner to go back to the forties; back to the time of Tom Riddle when he was 16 years of age.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Had it worked? Had Hermione gone back in time? If she had, did she do it successfully? Hermione found herself awakening from what she thought was a deep sleep. She tried to recollect herself and what she had done. After a few minutes went past, Hermione began to take in her surroundings. Although she had to blink her eyes to normal focus, for they had been blurry, she found herself in a room which was familiar to her, looking around she realised that it was the hospital wing forty odd years ago. Not knowing what to do Hermione began to sit up and then she had heard rushed footsteps heading her way. She had heard voices with these footsteps and began to listen intently.

"I don't know who she is, how she got here or anything but I can sense a lot of dark magic about her, I don't know if we can trust her, we'd have to talk with the headmaster first"

Hermione recognised the voice that had spoken, it was Dumbledore. She began to move about in her bed to try and grasp his attention. She had succeeded. She heard whispering but couldn't make out what the voices where saying. Hermione was still squirming about in the bed when Dumbledore came around the corner and into her sight, his wand was pointed at her, she began trembling.

"Who are you?" Said a very serious Dumbledore, Hermione thought that she would have to make her name sound pureblood or at least half blood because if she told Dumbledore her by her second name people would soon realise she is muggleborn.

"Hermione, Hermione MacMillan, sir." Said Hermione with a shaky voice, she was scared. The most powerful wizard of all time stood before her, pointing his wand straight at her.

"MacMillan? Pureblood?" Replied Dumbledore sharply but not removing his wand from her direction.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said and Dumbledore could tell that she was scared. He thought about lowering his wand but didn't, for all he knew Hermione could have been working for Grindelwald.

There was a battle going on between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. Dumbledore didn't know what to expect from this young girl he happened to have found lying in the middle of the quidditch field. Keeping his wand up he began questioning Hermione, the questions were pretty simple, Hermione was able to answer them all without hesitation, mostly because Dumbledore knew a 'family' of MacMillan's who had all passed away during the war but they were on his side, not Grindelwald's. Dumbledore began to trust Hermione, at least trust her enough to let her stay at Hogwarts for the night.

"So, you say you're sixteen years of age, pureblood, you don't know how you got here, you're parents passed away not too long ago fighting Grindelwald and you were homeschooled." Dumbledore said summing up everything they had talked about.

Just then the headmaster came through the doors of the hospital wing. Dumbledore rose from the bottom of Hermione's bed and walked towards the headmaster, pointing him to the side so they could talk privately. Hermione sat on the bed wondering what they were talking about and wondering if she would have to make up much more lies because she thought she might end up losing track of what she was saying. Hermione, not bothering to try and eavesdrop on the two men's conversation because it was obviously about her; took it upon herself to just sit quietly and wait for the men to talk to her. Eventually, the two men had come to an agreement and walked over to Hermione's bed.

"Miss MacMillan," the headmaster began, "How would you feel about coming to this school as a student? We can have you sorted tomorrow for it is late now."

Hermione agreed silently and the headmaster smiled sweetly and left. Dumbledore however stayed at her side.

"We've sent for the head boy. He will take you to the prefect's room. You will stay there for the night and we will have you sorted tomorrow." Dumbledore said calmly. "Oh and I'm sorry about earlier, for giving you a fright. I had to check to see if you were working for Grindelwald."

"It's okay, sir. But I was wondering, by any chance... Could I be sorted now?" Hermione said with plea in her voice.

"If this is what you request, I can have our head boy bring the sorting hat to us right now. Then he can show you the way to which ever common room the hat chooses you to go to" Dumbledore replied with a smile on his face. He then whispered to the sour faced nurse to go ask the head boy to bring the hat to them and the woman left to go tell the head boy. Dumbledore then sat and told Hermione all about Hogwarts and its houses. Of course Hermione already knew everything but she listened again and was acting as if this was all new news to her. Then the head boy entered the room.

"Professor?" He asked, curious to as why he had brought the sorting hat to the hospital wing.

"Ah, hello Tom." Dumbledore replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

A tall boy entered the hospital wing with a confused expression. He held the sorting hat in both his hands a gestured it towards Dumbledore. Hermione looked at the boy, he had beautiful brown hair that was sitting in perfect position, not one hair was out of place and he had the most stunning pair of eyes Hermione had ever seen. 'This could hardly be Tom Riddle, could it?' Hermione thought. The boy came through the hospital wing still holding the hat, he brought it over to professor Dumbledore and Hermione and this was when Dumbledore accepted the boy's gesture to take the hat from him. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was everything she liked in a boy. He was everything Ron wasn't. Ron, her thoughts trailed off to Ron. How had he been keeping? She wished he could have come with her but she knew he wouldn't have. Her thoughts were ruined when professor Dumbledore spoke;

"Tom, this is Hermione MacMillan. She is knew here and had a bit of trouble adjusting to our ways. She had a little accident, nothing too serious. I asked for you to bring me the sorting hat and I thank you for doing so but I must ask of you to wait outside and take Miss MacMillan to the common room the sorting hat sorts her too. Thank you."

Hermione realised that her eyes had been fixed on the boy named Tom. His eyes however went between glances at Dumbledore and glances at Hermione. Hermione tore away her gaze and looked at Dumbledore, she was sure she was making the tall, handsome man uncomfortable, shortly after Dumbledore had spoken, Tom had smiled at both Hermione and Dumbledore and left without another word.

"Okay Hermione, this is the sorting hat. This hat will determine what house you're going to be put in. I hope that the war won't have an impact to where you will be placed but let's hope for the best. If you will..." Dumbledore said handing Hermione the sorting hat.

Hermione lifted the hat placed it on her head and tried to block out any thought that could influence her sorting. It was like the first time she had ever been placed. She was scared, although, surely she would be placed back in Gryffindor. After all that's where she was placed as the eleven year old Hermione, but then and again, she was no longer eleven.

"Hmm, you have a lot of intelligence; you would do well in Ravenclaw, yes... There is also a lot of bravery about you indeed; you would do even better in Gryffindor, hmm, you would over exceed in Hufflepuff and I can sense a lot of dark magic, yes... Slytherin would suit you perfectly." The hat said after Hermione placed it on her head.

Hermione knew where the hat was going with her sorting. Slytherin suiting Hermione Granger perfectly? Hermione Granger... She didn't exist in the forties. Which is why she was Hermione MacMillan, she was pureblood now.

"It better be Slytherin. SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Dumbledore looked pleased and Hermione did her best to look pleased but she was actually shocked and horrified. She didn't want to be a Slytherin. The house of the bad guys was not what she wanted at all. She had no choice but to be Slytherin now and began thinking that it was for the good, so she could change Tom Riddle this way. Dumbledore congratulated Hermione for making Slytherin and called Tom in to show her the way to the common room.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said leaving the room with Tom. She smiled at him and did her best to make herself look happy about the sorting hats choice. When she finally was in the hall with just Tom she thought about introducing herself so he would introduce himself to her but before she could the boy spoke;

"Tom Riddle, head boy, Slytherin."

Tom Riddle? TOM RIDDLE? Hermione had no idea that she was facing Tom Riddle. She hated the boy who stood before her. He killed Harry. He killed her best friend. 'No, it wasn't him now, it was a different version of him and I'm here to stop that version' she thought. It was no use. The hatred boiled up inside her. Trying not to explode with anger, Hermione ignored him and walked faster.

"Why are you in such a hurry Miss MacMillan?" Tom asked curiously to why Hermione sped up.

"It's after hours." Hermione said shortly through gritted teeth.

She wanted nothing to do with him. At least not for now, eventually she would have to get to know him and befriend him but now wasn't the time to do so. Why did Tom Riddle have to be head boy? Why did it have to be him to come show her the way to the Slytherin common room? Her head was extremely sore, a lot had happened over the course of the past few hours.

"It's ok Miss MacMillan. You're with me. As I am head boy, I have... a few more privileges than others would. If we're caught out of bed it won't be a worry, the teachers will understand." Tom stated as if it was a fact.

Hermione couldn't find another reason to walk at a fast pace. She slowed down a little until she was beside Tom Riddle.

"Well that's a relief" Hermione muttered under her breath sarcastically.

No matter how beautiful she found Tom Riddle, she couldn't find it in herself to just be friends with him. Maybe in a few days she would be able to calm herself down and lower her anger towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

A few days had gone past and Hermione still hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to Tom Riddle yet. She had a dorm room to herself which she didn't mind and she had everything unpacked from her trunk and nothing was messy. She had a small space where she kept her wand and the books she needed for that day but it still didn't look messy. She had such a large space and it was a pity she had no one to share it with. Maybe today would be the day she talked and befriended Tom Riddle. Or at least one of his friends to get her that little bit closer to him.

"Okay Hermione, you don't hate him, you don't hate him, you don't hate him. You can do this." Hermione said gathering up her wand and books. She looked at herself in the mirror reassuring herself one last time that she didn't hate Tom Riddle and that today would be the day she would talk to Tom Riddle.

She walked out of her room and down to the common room. There were a few people standing around the notice board that she had seen before but didn't know. She walked pass them and went straight to breakfast. Her first lesson was potions with professor Slughorn; Tom Riddle is his favourite student and he is probably a part of his little club. Hermione took a seat at the Slytherin table to eat her breakfast. There was barely anyone at the table but she noticed a red headed boy sitting at the Gryffindor table, she looked at him and could hardly hold back her tears; it was Ron's grandfather surely. They looked so much alike. Hermione couldn't help but think of Ron and how much she missed him but she remembered where she was and tried to fight back the tears.

"Miss MacMillan, is it?" Said a voice that sounded slightly familiar to her but couldn't quite put her finger on it

"Ah, yes, it... It is." Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"I am Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy. Do you mind if I join you?" Said the boy charmingly.

"Please. It would be nice to have a little bit of company once and a while." Hermione said with a warming smile.

The boy sat down beside Hermione. She knew straight away that this was Draco's grandfather because of his surname and when she looked up she knew she wasn't mistaken, they had the same slicked back hair and of course the same Malfoy smirk. Talking to Abraxas took Hermione's mind away from Ron but back to everyone she knew in the future and how much she missed them all; even Draco. Hermione began to laugh to herself a little bit and the boy had gotten slightly confused.

"Err... Could you tell me why you're laughing?" Said Abraxas slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, it's just, you remind me of someone I know." Hermione said with a smile.

Abraxas smiled at this in relief. Maybe he had thought that she was laughing at him. Hermione began to look around the Great Hall, she looked to the top of the table to see a pair of stunning eyes pointing in her direction but then disappearing to another direction. Tom Riddle had been staring at her. 'Surely it must have been Malfoy he was staring at' she reassured herself. Hermione took her gaze off of Tom Riddle and back to Abraxas.

"What is your first class?" Abraxas asked Hermione to start a conversation.

"Potions, with professor Slughorn, yourself?" Hermione asked back.

"The very same. Once we are done eating... Would you like me to accompany you to your class?" He asked sweetly.

"I'd like that. Thank you Malfoy." Hermione said smiling at him.

Even if it was Draco's grandfather she was talking to, she couldn't deny... Abraxas was charming and not bad looking. Abraxas simply just smiled back a genuine smile. Hermione gave one last glance over to the red headed boy sitting at the Gryffindor table to find that he was staring at her and both of them tore their stare away from each other fast.

"Shall we go then?" Abraxas asked holding out his arm with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure" Hermione said taking his arm and walking out of the Great Hall with Abraxas.

"We've got a little time to blow off, want to go the long way around?" Abraxas asked smiling at Hermione.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind." Hermione said blushing slightly.

Hermione began to think that it was a little bit bizarre knowing three generations of the Malfoy's; Abraxas, Lucius and Draco. They all had the same smirk; they were all a ladies' man, from what she could tell anyway. She didn't know if Lucius was like that but she knew that they all despised muggles and muggleborn's. Hermione and Abraxas wondered around school and ended up outside the library with ten minutes to go before class.

"Do you mind if i go in and have a look? I haven't been in there before." Hermione lied.

On her second day of school she was in the library reading all the same books she had read in the future only they weren't as modern in the forties. She had been reading and was rudely kicked out by the librarian. It was just when she spotted a book that could be very interesting. But anyway, Abraxas nodded and let go of her arm to open the door for her.

"Oh, thanks, Malfoy, but..." Hermione said trying to think up something to make him leave. "Don't wait up." She continued. Then realising how rude that sounded she rephrased what she said. "I mean, you don't have to come in with me. I'll see you in potions and I am just checking out a few books."

Abraxas had a confused expression but decided to let Hermione do what she wanted. He didn't really like the library anyway. He nodded his and smiled.

"See you in potions then." He said smiling sweetly walking away from Hermione.

Hermione then darted into the library, she was looking about the shelves very fast when the librarian came over to her and gave her a disgusted look. Hermione remembered that she was in public and couldn't be so reckless. She started to carefully look at the spine of each book to see if she could find the book she was looking for.

"MacMillan." A voice said with no real emotion behind it.

Hermione turned around quickly and was given a shock to see how close the person was. They had sounded very distant from her.

"Oh my god, Tom." She said fast with wide eyes, her heart pounding.

"Indeed. Why are you issuing in muggle and muggle born related topics?" He asked curiously and disgustedly.

"I... I don't know what you mean." She stuttered.

Tom leaned in closer to Hermione so he couldn't be heard. He didn't want people to hear him talking about muggles and muggleborn's. He placed his hand on the book shelf behind Hermione and towered over her. Hermione tried moving back a little bit but was blocked by the shelves. They were really close to each other. Hermione felt a little bit uncomfortable but couldn't help but gaze into his stunning eyes.

"Well this part of the library, it is all things to do with muggles and muggleborn's." Tom said trying to hid his disgust.

"Really? Oh my god, that is just wrong how there is a whole section about them. In my opinion, muggles and muggleborn's shouldn't really be allowed in the wizarding world." Hermione lied.

Hermione had only said that because she knew that Tom Riddle had despised muggles and muggleborn's. She decided now was the time to befriend Tom the best she could. She watched his eyes widen. The look of surprise was plastered on his face. He smiled at Hermione.

"Well, that is a matter of opinion Miss MacMillan." He said to her.

Hermione tried to make sure that she didn't look confused so she stood there with a blank expression.

"An opinion I happen to agree with. Now Miss MacMillan. I am sure we are both supposed to be in class. So let us go there now." Tom said smiling and with that both of them left to go to their classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

A few weeks had flown by and Hermione became friends with Abraxas, they were even on first name basis. Pleased with herself for making a friend, she rewarded herself with a trip to the library. She was walking alone up the corridors trying to make sure she wasn't being followed. She decided she would go back up to check if the book she was looking for still there. When she reached the library she slowly walked in. She was being very quiet. Trying not to make it obvious that she was heading for the muggle and muggleborn section, she decided to go to the section close to it and eventually looking into the muggle and muggleborn section. The book she was looking for happened to be the fourth book she looked at. She grabbed it, checked it out and walked out of the library and straight to the common room.

"Ah, Hermione! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Said a voice nearing her.

"And why would that be, Abraxas?" Hermione said interestedly.

"Well, I was wondering if we could be potions partners for Slughorn's new project he is doing with us! I think we'd make a pretty good team you know." Abraxas replied happily.

"Well, since you asked I think I might." She said smiling sweetly.

"Might?" He said confused.

"I was put under the impression that Slughorn puts people into pairs, Abraxas." Hermione replied innocently.

"Oh of course but if we get to choose, what do you say? Be my partner?" Abraxas asked grinning.

"Hmm, okay then. But I have to go now. I have a lot of homework to be doing." Hermione said walking away from Abraxas.

"Okay, bye. Oh, and thanks Hermione." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Without another word Hermione ran up the stairs and into her dorm. She closed the door and threw her bag down on her bed. She grabbed the book she had just taken out and began to read it intently. This book wasn't one Hermione had seen in the future. This book was a book that had potions and spells that Hermione had never set eyes on before. She skipped half of the book to page 205 and read from there. It was getting later and later as the night went on but Hermione didn't stop reading. When she came to page 387 she couldn't believe what she was reading. It was a potion called "Blood status". Just by the title Hermione had a brief idea of what this potion would do. She continued reading and came to the part where it explains what the potion does. Hermione read aloud.

"Blood Status is a very effective, yet, complex potion that only extremely powerful witches and wizards could make. The results from this potion can end badly if brewed wrong. But what this potion can do if brewed correctly is change a witch or wizard's blood status from muggleborn to pureblood or halfblood and vice-versa."

Hermione liked the sound of this potion and decided that she would try and brew it when she had some spare time, for now she was too busy doing homework. Hermione brought out her transfiguration book and began to do her homework and study. It was half eleven before Hermione was finished her homework and having nothing else to do she began getting ready for bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Two minutes!" She shouted, hiding her books under her bed.

She didn't want to have someone in and have the place messy. Hermione walked to the door and looked through the peephole expecting it to be Abraxas to pester her more about Slughorn and his project, but it wasn't. Hermione didn't exactly know who was at the door. It was a girl with a very vacant facial expression. The girl was skinny, pale and sullen-faced, with a long face and heavy eyebrows. Hermione opened the door to see the girl's full appearance. When Hermione opened the door the girl was looking down but looked up as soon as she heard Hermione speak.

"Sorry I was just... Do I know you? I don't mean to be rude but I don't believe we've met before." Hermione said confused.

"No, you do not know me; however, my name is Eileen Prince. I stay in a dorm not far from you and I would like to have a quick word with you." Said the girl

"Well, I am Hermione MacMillan and I'd be happy to talk with you. Please, come in." Replied Hermione with a smile on her face

"That will not be necessary for I will not be here too long." Said Eileen

"What would you like to talk about?" Hermione asked feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"Tom Riddle" Eileen replied not bothering to explain why.

"What about him?" Hermione said slightly confused but curious on why the topic was on him.

"Word has it that he has taken a strong liking to you. That is all I have to say and I will be going now. Goodbye." Said Eileen walking away from Hermione.

"No, no! Wait, Eileen! Come in please!" Hermione shouted down the hall to her

Eileen stopped walking and stood in the one spot for one second. She did this due to the fact Hermione called her by her first name and not her surname like everybody else but Hermione was desperate to hear more. She was shocked by this news and was intrigued to find out more. Eileen turned around slowly and began walking towards Hermione again.

"I know nothing more, MacMillan." Eileen said sourly.

"Who did you hear it off of?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Just a few girls in my dorm, they're all obsessing over him." Eileen said.

"Come in. Please." Hermione begged and Eileen gave in and walked in and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"What would make them girls say that he has taking a strong liking towards me?" Hermione asked very curiously.

"They girls, they find him beautiful and would do anything for him. They ask him out all the time and he usually goes out with them even though the girls gossip about their date with him saying and I quote that' it was terrible but he was just too handsome'. Eileen said

"And how has this got anything to do with me?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, he turned them down today. He said he started liking someone else and the way he looks at you, you can just tell it's you he likes." Eileen replied bored.

"Ah, so he didn't say it was me! So it might not be!" Hermione said relieved.

"The girls think it's you because he is constantly staring at you and now, I am going to bed and please don't pester me for more because I don't know anything else. Good night, MacMillan." Eileen said almost smiling.

"Yeah, thanks. Ah, good night." Hermione said.

Once Eileen left Hermione went straight to sleep. She was really tired and wanted to sleep and mull things over about what Eileen said about Tom Riddle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

A few more days passed by and Hermione was keeping a close eye on Tom Riddle, every so often Hermione would find that he was staring at her, 'maybe Eileen was right? No. She couldn't be' Hermione told herself this repeatedly. Hermione was sitting at the Slytherin table absentmindedly staring, again, at the red headed boy who sat at the Gryffindor table. Food appeared for breakfast and Abraxas took his normal seat next to Hermione and began to talk to her.

"Hey Hermione, How are you?" Abraxas asked smirking

"I'm fine, Abraxas. And you?" Hermione asked back

"Bored. Very, very bored." Abraxas said. "Come on, eat up, I want to take you to see the black lake."

"Oh, okay then." Hermione said finishing a piece of toast.

The pair both got up and Hermione took Abraxas' arm as they walked out of the Great Hall and towards the black lake. December was nearing and it was getting cold outside but eventually Abraxas and Hermione reached the black lake and sat under a tree nearby. The pair of them where huddled together to try and keep warm.

"Hermione," Abraxas started... But then he paused. He was going to ask her out but struggled to do so. He had never had any problems with asking a girl out before, if anything, he was really good at it! But Hermione was different.

"Yes Abraxas?" Hermione said smiling

"Are... Are you cold?" Abraxas asked instead of asking her what he really wanted too.

"Yes, it's kind of cold out here" Hermione replied

"Here, take my robes and put them around you" said Abraxas taking his robes off and handing them to Hermione.

"Thank you Abraxas." Hermione said placing Abraxas' robes over the pair of them and smiling at him.

Abraxas wrapped Hermione in his arms whilst Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. It was peaceful where they were, apart from the rustling of the bush nearby. The both of them watched the lake and talked about things that came to the top of their heads, they were both laughing at the things they would come out with.

"Hermione, can I be honest with you?" Abraxas said, standing up.

"Yeah, you can ask me anything" Hermione replied smiling and getting up along with Abraxas.

"I find you attractive, witty, and intelligent and I really like you so I hope this won't change our friendship but..." Abraxas said leaning in towards Hermione.

Their lips touched, Abraxas wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer but Hermione just stood there, almost frozen, not kissing back. This was Draco's grandfather. He is so much older than her! Well, in the future, although, they weren't in the future. Hermione lifted her arms and carelessly flung them around Abraxas' shoulders, she began to kiss back and eventually the broke apart.

"I'm... I'm so... Sorry?" Abraxas said

"Oh, don't be, it... It's okay, but promise me now that this will not affect our friendship." Hermione said slightly blushing

"I promise, come on now, let's get going to potions and see this new project Slughorn has for us" Abraxas said taking Hermione's hand.

The both of them walked to potions hand in hand and Hermione's head was spinning, she was here on a mission, a mission she happens to be failing. Her target was Riddle and she wasn't going to let Abraxas ruin this for her. The both of them walked into potions and took their seats which happened to be near each other but not beside each other.

"Ah, hello everybody! Now, I know I said I had a project for you and I do but first i am going to lay down some rules. First off; you will work in pairs that I put you in, the pairs will do an equal amount of work, and if I see anyone not working I will split the pair and pair them with another person. Are we all clear? Ok. I will come around to you and tell you who your partner is now." Professor Slughorn said cheerily.

As the professor walked around the room Abraxas turned around to Hermione and smiled at her. The professor glanced at Abraxas and seen right to where he was smiling, Hermione. When the professor finally got around to Hermione's side of the room she waited patiently to see who her partner was going to be. She had wanted it to be Abraxas but needed it to be Riddle.

"Ok Miss MacMillan, you will be working with Mr... here, now, go get a cauldron ready" Slughorn said smiling at her nicely.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said happily getting up off of her seat to prepare a cauldron.

Once the class was settled Professor Slughorn handed out a different book to each group and began the lesson properly.

"This project will last the guts of three days and what you will be doing is making your own potion and testing it out on each other and don't worry, nothing in my storeroom will kill a person, not even if it's mixed! This project has been verified by the minister of magic himself so if one group at a time will come with me to my storeroom you can take whatever you need or want to brew this potion." The professor said smiling.

Hermione and Abraxas stood talking about what they were going to brew while Tom Riddle and Eileen Prince stood bored. Riddle and Prince weren't talking or making eye contact for that matter. Hermione came up with the idea of an anti ageing potion and Abraxas agreed on brewing it with her but Professor Slughorn was looking around the room at all the groups to see who wasn't working, unluckily for Hermione and Abraxas, Slughorn looked at them and seen that they were laughing and not working.

"MacMillan, Malfoy, Riddle, Prince. None of you are working so I am afraid I will have to split your groups. Miss Prince if you will work with Mr Malfoy and if Miss MacMillan will work with Mr Riddle, I think that might work better, go on... Get too work!" The professor said looking at the four of them.

In Hermione's eyes, Eileen looked more than happy to be working with Abraxas. Eileen smiled at Abraxas as he walked towards her but he didn't look best pleased. When Tom walked over to Hermione she smiled at him to be polite but he ignored her smile and started to get to work.

"What were you and Malfoy going to do?" Riddle asked impolitely

"Well, Riddle, Abraxas and I were going to do an anti aging potion." Hermione said as impolitely as she could make it.

"Abraxas? On first name basis I see. Anti aging potion will have to do, I'm not bothered to think of anything." Riddle said sounding bored.

"Yes, we are and an anti aging potion isn't a bad thing and I think I've figured out how to make it!" Hermione said sounding agitated.

"Well go on then. Go get our ingredients and we will make a start." Riddle said easing up

Hermione left to go get the ingredients from the store room to bring them back to Tom Riddle so they could brew their potion. Hermione came back to the cauldron and put down the ingredients and began to chop some ingredients up. After she had what she needed chopped up she threw it carelessly into the cauldron. She was infuriated by Tom Riddle even though he had only talked to her in an impolite tone. After some time of Hermione grunting she finally gave in and decided to talk to Tom Riddle.

"So Riddle, tell me a little bit about yourself." Hermione said trying to act as if she didn't already know.

"I would rather not, Miss MacMillan, I'm not all that... Interesting." Riddle replied.

"Why don't you tell me about your life in Hogwarts then? Go on, I see you're cosy with the girls" Hermione teased.

"Well there's nothing to say really. I don't see the problem with having a few girls as f-f-friends." Tom said finding it hard to call someone a friend.

"Oh, there is no problem with that at all. Sure Abraxas and I just frie- well, we're... Yeah we're friends." Hermione said not knowing whether Abraxas and herself were anything more than friends.

"You seem confused on whether you and Malfoy are friends." Riddle said trying his hardest to make himself look uninterested.

"Well yeah, but that's because earlier we... You know it's nothing I'll, yeah, I'll talk to him about this later." Hermione said a little confused.

"You know, it's probably something. Why don't you tell me?" Riddle said looking at Hermione with great interest now.

"We just did one small thing, it was just a kiss. I don't know what that makes us anymore. Friends or together? I don't know anymore." Hermione said changing all her focus from the potion to Tom Riddle.

At this point the bell rang. Hermione jumped at the sound of it and began packing her bag up to go to transfiguration. She couldn't take her eyes off of Tom. She heard something about Professor Slughorn saying to put the cauldron away again but she was memorised and couldn't move her eyes from Tom Riddle's eyes.

"Miss MacMillan, meet me on the quidditch field tonight at eight, do not be late. You can talk to me about Abraxas then."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Riddle." Hermione said no refusing the offer. If you could even call that an offer.

"Come on Hermione, we have to go to transfiguration!" Abraxas said standing at the door, his head turning as Tom Riddle walked out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming now Abraxas" Hermione said, seeming to be in a world of her own.


End file.
